


Dagur/Hiccup: Awkward Teenage Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: High School AU, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur needs a date to prom, and he corners Hiccup to ask him.





	Dagur/Hiccup: Awkward Teenage Kiss

Dagur had cornered Hiccup in the school hallway, behind a row of lockers. Hiccup’s breath was fast as he looked up at him. Dagur the “Deranged”, captain of the football team, muscular,  _ hot _ , was touching him, a hand on his shoulder to hold him against the wall. Hiccup hoped it was for a good reason. Dagur was known to bully people, and Hiccup hated that about him, but there was something so intensely alluring about him too.

“Hey, Hiccup.”

“Uh, um, hey, Dagur.” Hiccup could feel himself blushing. Dammit. “What is it?”

“So,” Dagur began, leaning his arm beside his head, “I need a date to prom, and I was thinking the captain of the football team would look good with the smartest guy in school.”

“Oh, I’m not the smartest guy in scho-” Hiccup stopped, realizing that Dagur had just  _ asked him out _ . “Wait, hold on. You want to go with me?” He pointed towards his chest. He felt hot all over, anxious, fluttery, but good too. Dagur wanted to go with  _ him? _

Dagur cleared his throat, pulled some hair out of his braid. Hiccup realized that he was actually looking nervous.

“Well, uh, yeah, actually. I’ve, uh…” He stopped, leaned his head down towards him. “Kind of had a crush on you for a while. It’s silly, I know, but-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I’ll go with you.”

Dagur’s eyes gleamed with excitement. He leaned down further, and Hiccup felt his breath hot on his face. Then he was kissing him, and Hiccup froze, eyes going wide. 

It wasn’t a very good kiss, as far as Hiccup could guess. It was rushed and anxious, but still, it had happened.

Dagur pulled away, smiling. He began heading back into the hallway. 

“I’ll text you!” he called, waving.

Hiccup couldn’t respond. He just felt at his lips, his cheeks a light pink.


End file.
